Portable Document Format (PDF) is a commonly used standard for representing finished documents after formatting. Generally, a PDF describes text and graphics of a page at a high level in terms that a raster image processor (RIP) can interpret. The RIP reads the information and accesses the necessary files from the PDF for converting the PDF to a raster image for outputting an output image electronically on a display, or as a printout by an image rendering device, such as printing system.
A relatively newer standard is a Portable Document Format for Variable and Transactional (PDF/VT) printing. The PDF/VT defines the usage of PDF file as an exchange format for variable and transactional printing. Generally, fixed content portions of the PDF file function as a template, which is adapted for use in multiple renderings. Each rendering undergoes a merging of the fixed content with variable content for providing printout or display output with the variable content. The PDF/VT file can include production information in print job, known as an electronic job ticket, which is provided to a print engine for rendering a finished document.
Currently, the print job is created with the PDF/VT file for setting forth particular instructions for processing the print job of that PDF/VT file. However, once the print job is submitted by a user, the user has no control on customizing or amending of the production information present in the PDF/VT file. For example, in a banking industry, in case a user may have submitted the print job and then later he/she realizes that some extra information is required to be added in the PDF/VT file of the print job, the user has to then again generate a new print job with added extra information.
Accordingly, there is a need for a method and a system that does not require a new print job be created or modified for each instance a PDF/VT file is used to create production information and render the production information as a printout.